back to school
by Iceysage
Summary: hi people iceysage here. this is about a girl named Tempest and she becomes friends with team crafted at school i know i know. they no longer go to school. well say they do. anyway this is rated T because of some words hope you have a good night or day iceysage out meow


(Hey people iceysage here.

Well I'm at my nana's and since I'm at my nanas a lot I'm making a story for here so I want get bored.

Ok so if my spelling is bad DON'T BLAME ME BLAME MY TEACHERS.

Yeah…

Hope you have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)

Tempest's pov

Hi my name is tempest. I'm 17 years old. I have blond hair that has green streaks on the left side and on the right it's blue. I have chocolate eyes. I have olive skin and a good tan with it.

I'm moving to a new school lakemore school. (I don't know if there is really a school with that name so yeah…)

My mom and dad just split up. Me and my mom are now living in a small house that has brick walls and a red roof. On the inside it has three bedrooms and one toilet. This is the first time I have moved in my life. My dad lives in LA and we now live in a small town near New York. Great the other side of the country. Yeah so I think that's my life other than my slight temper. Slight.

Yeah. I'm lying in my bed waiting for darkness to take over me.

"TEMPEST GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL." I groan. Its morning already? I climb out of bed slowly. I get dressed into denim shorts and a black t-shirt. I go down stairs to have my breakfast. My mums ready the newspaper. While I eat my toast I put my headphones on and watch some of my favourite youtubers. I'm watching Sky and deadlocks playing hunger games.

I of the world. Finish my toast and grab my bag for my first day of school. I hope I fit in well. If not. Oh well it's not like it's not the end

_Time skip brought to you by someone who can't think of anything._

I'm just walking through gates of Lakemore School. Kids are laughing and talking with friends around me. I make my way to the office to get my schedule. I go into my bag and get out my phone because I have just got a text. It's from my ex-boyfriend harry. It read

Hi Tempest. I still love you please come back. I didn't kiss her I swear.

Uhh I hate him.

I text back a little angry. I have moved so no and ether way it would be a no.

I put my phone into my pocket so I don't have to scramble for my bag again. I feel someone back into me. I turn around to tell then to shove off when the kid says. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there. They are you new?"

He has light blond hair and blue eyes. "Yeah um can you tell me were the office is?"

"Oh yeah I'll show you." He walks off and say for me to follow. We head for a small building. He goes inside me right behind him. There's a desk with a lady behind it. She's typing away on her computer. I go up to the desk and say. "Hi I'm new can I have a schedule for grade 12 please." I look back at the guy and he puts his thumbs up. I turn back to the lady. She says. "Yes miss parkers. Here you go and have a nice day." I go over to the guy who helped me and said. "Hi I'm Tempest I didn't catch your name?" He smiles at me and says. "I'm Mark cool name."

"Thanks." "Hey do you want to meet my friends?"

"Umm ok what are their names?"

"Adam, Mitchell or Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Quintin, Ty, Ian and Mya. So you want to come?" "Sure."

He walks to a dorm living building and walks up to the second floor. We are walking side by side. Awkward silence is in the air. Mark knocks on three doors and when he gets to the third door a guy with curly dark, dark brown hair. His eyes are amber so they look golden (budder) in the light. He smiled at Mark and then looked at me like 'who's this'

Mark says. "hi Adam are the others recording because I knocked but they didn't answer?"

"Hi, yeah there recording who's this. Is she new?"

I stare at him. No way. It can't be. Can it? He looks and sounds the same. Oh and they have the same name. Uh can it be. I want ask I might be wrong. But no I want ask. Mark says. "This is Tempest. Yeah she's new." I say to Adam. "Nice to meet you." "Same here. Come on in. Jason's out but he will be back soon." We enter the dorm. It has a simple kitchen. A small TV and a bedroom. In the bed room there's a Computer set up and same in the lounge. I can see the bedroom because the door is wide open. Mark says. "so Tempest are you boarding or living with family?"

"I'm living with my mom but I'm thinking about boarding from the second term." There is more awkward silence.

I look down at my feet and see an Achaearanea tepidariorum spider. (American house spider) I scream. I run behind the kitchen table. Adam and Mark laugh. Adam picks up the Spider and puts it down next to my hand. I move away. Adam laughs again and says, it want hurt you. It's only a house spider. I give him an evil look and say. "I-don't-like-spiders." The boys laugh and then some other boys come in. they don't look at me but straight at Adam and Mark on with a Canadian act sent says. "Who screamed Adam? We know it wasn't you or Mark because you guys not scream like that." Ha-ha can't believe they haven't noticed me. Before Adam can answer. I scream again. The boys turn around. I smile at them and say "hello." (lol hope you liked that. I am only going to wright this when I'm at my nanas because I sometimes get bored. I hope this girl isn't a Mary sue. Hope you have a good night or day Iceysage out meow.) 


End file.
